psychonautsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Caligosto Loboto
|skin_color = Cyan|hair_color = Black|eye_color = Green (right), Red (left) |psi_powers=Telekinesis (as a child) |other_abilities=Dentistry Medical knowlede Engineering |associates=Sheegor (former assistant) Coach Oleander (former contractee) Crispin Whytehead (former "patient" and helper) The Galochios (unknown relation) Unknown contractee |appearances=''Psychonauts'' Psychonauts in the Rhombus of Ruin Psychonauts 2 |mind=See Loboto's Mind |status=Under observation at the Motherlobe.}} Dr. Caligosto Loboto, D.D.S. is an insane ex-dentist and freelancing scientist who serves as one of the antagonists of Psychonauts as well as the main antagonist of Psychonauts: In the Rhombus of Ruin. He is currently under supervision at the Psychonauts' headquarters known as the Motherlobe. Appearance Dr. Loboto's outfit is an unusual amalgamation of a lab coat and a straitjacket. His head is covered by a large floral-patterned shower cap with several different colored patches sewn on. His eyes are mechanical, lens-like contraptions, the left one colored red and the right one colored green. He wears a long rubber glove on his left arm, but his right arm is a prosthetic made of wood, with three pronged claws on the end of it and a peppermill-like device capable of spraying sneezing powder, which he uses to make people sneeze out their brains in Psychonauts. Background Caligosto's father (a doctor) and mother were very loving towards him as a baby, and had high hopes for his future. Their attitudes began to change, however, when they discovered that their son was a psychic after his mother caught him bending spoons in the kitchen using Telekinesis. His mother's distress at this discovery resulted in his father bringing him to the hospital he was working at in order to have his colleagues run tests on him. After determining the root of his abilities, Caligosto's parents decided that he must undergo a procedure to "cure" him of his powers- an icepick lobotomy. By this point his parents had become completely overwhelmed by Caligosto's psychic powers and didn't care whether or not the procedure would harm him. He was then sent off by his parents to have the aforementioned procedure. While seeing him off, his parents referred to him as a "devil child" and a "little monster" and were happy to be "free of him". After being lobotomized he was presumably cured of his psychic abilities and became a certified dentist, but eventually went insane and was sent to Thorney Towers Home for the Disturbed due to physically harming one or more of his patients. He was later tasked by Coach Oleander with constructing the Brain Tank and began stealing the Whispering Rock PSI Cadets' brains to find one capable of powering it. Story Psychonauts Loboto first appears in the Brain Tumbler Experiment, where Raz witnesses him removing Dogen Boole's brain atop a mental recreation of Thorney Towers Home for the Disturbed. Using a peppermill-like contraption on his prosthetic right arm, he sprays sneezing powder up Dogen's nose and forces him to literally sneeze out his brain. Raz then fights a mental version of the Brain Tank- a weapon of mass destruction designed by Loboto for which he plans to steal the PSI Cadets' brains. Loboto's second appearance is seen when Raz uses Clairvoyance while holding Lili's Bracelet. Loboto is shown threatening to remove Lili's brain while she's strapped to a chair and reveals his master plan to take one of the cadet's brains and use it to power the Brain Tank. Fortunately, Lili's headcold prevents Loboto from using the sneezing powder on her, and her brain remains intact. Loboto is revealed to be the one behind Linda's mutation in the Memory Vault "Lungfish and Loboto" during Lungfishopolis. Loboto took an ordinary lungfish, mutated her to a gargantuan size, and implanted a mind-control device in her brain to force her to kidnap the campers of Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp in order to extract their brains. Raz removes this device and Linda shows her gratitude by taking her to Thorney Towers, where Loboto is stationed at the top. Raz is unable to reach Loboto's lab, however, until he can convince Crispin Whytehead, appointed "orderly" by Loboto, to let him pass, as Loboto ordered him to not let anyone besides himself use the elevator. With the help of the asylum's other residents, Raz constructs a disguise of Loboto that is able to fool Crisipin (as he has extremely poor vision) and uses the elevator to reach the upper floors. Eventually Raz makes it to the top of Thorney Towers and enters Loboto's lab. He witnesses Loboto berating his assistant Sheegor for not bringing him a brain "mean" enough to power the Brain Tank. He then threatens to make "turtle soup" out of Sheegor's pet Mr. Pokeylope, which he is holding hostage, unless she finds a capable brain. After returning Mr. Pokeylope to Sheegor, they all agree to use Mr. Pokeylope's brain to thwart Loboto's plans. Sheegor extracts Mr. Pokeylope's brain and puts it on Loboto's lab table, allowing Raz to use Telekinesis to put Mr. Pokeylope's brain into the brain tank. Pokelope then fires the tank on Loboto, which knocks him out of the tower- the last he's seen of until Rhombus of Ruin. Psychonauts in the Rhombus of Ruin Loboto is revealed to be the game's antagonist when Raz eventually locates his body after being astrally separated from it towards the end of the game. He was the one behind Truman Zanotto's kidnapping mentioned at the end of Psychonauts, and brought him to an underwater laboratory located in the Rhombus of Ruin, complete with assistants he created by mutating nearby fish. He tells Raz that he has a new contractee, who he refuses to name due to "doctor-patient confidentiality", and was tasked with kidnapping Truman and additionally with extracting and delivering Raz's brain. Raz uses Coach Oleander's Psycho-Portal to access Loboto's mind. Inside he finds himself on a toy boat floating in a bathtub, where a piece of Loboto's psyche referred to as "Mate" tells him that he's unable to "sail" away from the tub's "unfriendly waters" because the ship is missing its compass- a possible representation of Loboto's moral compass. A giant version of Loboto known as Monstroboto then emerges from the bath's waters, and Raz must use a combination of Telekinesis and Pyrokinesis to defeat it. After burning Monstroboto's shower cap off, it is revealed that he has an exposed brain, foreshadowing Loboto's history. Once Monstroboto is defeated, a Memory Vault falls onto the boat, which Mate opens to find a stereoscope inside, and brings it up to his eyes. Raz then uses Clairvoyance to access the memory inside the stereoscope. Inside the memory is a small dollhouse, fashioned out of a similar material to the boat. On the house's porch are patchwork doll recreations of Caligosto's parents, who are seeing him off for an unknown procedure. The two refer to Loboto as a "devil child" and a "little monster" before heading back inside. A younger Loboto then appears to the side of the dollhouse, which Raz uses Clairvoyance on to access other scenes in the dollhouse. The next scene involves young Caligosto hiding in a closet in his parents room and watching them argue about him. His mother is extremely stressed over her son's unknown condition, and the two have agreed to send him off for an icepick lobotomy. His mother initially voices concerns about the dangers of the procedure, but eventually declares she doesn't care if it does or not. Raz uses Clairvoyance again to move to the next scene. The next scene is in the Lobotos' family kitchen, where it is revealed that Caligosto's "condition" is that he is a psychic. His mother calls his father into the kitchen and shows him all the spoons they own, which have all been bent by Caligosto using Telekinesis. His mother is so disturbed by this revelation that his father has him taken to the hospital to have tests run on him. The final scene is of Caligosto as a baby, laying in a crib. His parents come into the room and are very evidently fond of him, wistfully discussing his future. Caligosto's mother notices that the teddy bear she removed from his crib because the "eyes aren't childsafe" is back in it and berates his father before moving it to the other side of the room. The two then leave, Loboto's father saying it "must have been the cleaning lady". Baby Caligosto then uses Telekinesis to move the teddy bear back into his crib and removes the compass from his crib mobile, sending it back to the boat. Raz pieces together the truth of Caligosto's background, realizing that he is a psychic and was lobotomized by his parents to remove his abilities, which ultimately led him insane. He then uses Clairvoyance to go to the final room of the dollhouse, the bathroom, which shows a sad patchwork doll of Monstroboto in the tub. With the compass restored to the boat, Mate declares it's "time we sail for new waters", to which a cuckoo-bird named Crackers pops out and says "it's about time". Raz exits Loboto's mind and sees the affect it has on Loboto's psyche. Loboto wistfully mutters "new waters" and Raz asks him how he's feeling, to which he responds "like a cavity... that's just been filled". Loboto realizes the horrible things he's done and Raz offers him a chance to "set things right". Loboto then pulls out a walkie-talkie and dismisses all of his fish assistants, seemingly having a change of heart. Unfortunately he then declares that he's going to detonate the base, not realizing that he's forgotten to give everyone a chance to leave. He runs off as the base's countdown begins, leaving Raz and the other Psychonauts to take care of the mess. At the end of the game, when the Psychonauts are flying away from the Rhombus of Ruin via their jet, Loboto's prosthetic arm pops out of the overhead compartment for a brief moment, showing that he hitched a ride with the Psychonauts back to the Motherlobe. Psychonauts 2 Loboto will appear in the upcoming game Psychonauts 2. In the E3 gameplay trailer it was revealed that his mind will be the first level of the game, and that the Psychonauts are attempting to figure out who ordered him to kidnap Truman by imposing an office construct created by Sasha Nein to goad the information out of him.https://youtu.be/ciSYh9d65Q4?t=1442 The construct begins failing and Loboto's true psyche leaks out, leading to the mind being crowded with mouth-based horrors based on his experiences as a dentist. Razputin eventually reaches a mental recreation of Thorney Towers in Loboto's mind, which he scales to find Loboto talking to a shadowy figure, implied to be the one who hired him. The shadowy figure threatens Loboto with keeping their identity a secret, lest he face the wrath of "her". "She" is revealed to be a member of The Galochios, Presumably, Maligula, insinuating a connection between Loboto and Raz's mortal enemies.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bKmGaRHOf4w Psychic Abilities * Telekinesis: As a child he used this power to bend all the spoons in his family's kitchen. Etymology * "Loboto" refers to "lobotomy", a medical procedure in which a doctor operates on a patient's brain, severing the pre-frontal cortex from the rest of the brain, referring to his role in removing people's brains in Psychonauts. ** Additionally, he was subjected to a lobotomy as a child. * "Caligosto" is most likely a reference to "The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari", a German silent horror film from the 1920's. Trivia *If you blow the Lungfish Call in Loboto's lab, he will say "Sheegor, please! Open a window if you're going to do that." *If Pyrokinesis is used on Mr. Pokeylope while in Loboto's lab, Loboto will sniff the air and say, "'' Mmmmm. Do I smell... turtle soup?" *He has several additional idle dialogues in ''Rhombus of Ruin prior to entering his mind with the Psycho-Portal, including: **"I mean, I get it, tanks turn heads, but are you trying to impress girls, ''or TAKE OVER THE WORLD? And you do NOT want to know what kind of gas mileage those things got." (idle, a reference to the Brain Tank and Coach Oleander) **"Psychoblaster Death Tanks? Hehehehehehe!" (idle, a reference to the Brain Tank and Coach Oleander, he is making fun of it.) **"That army man... What was he thinking?" ("idle, a reference to Coach Oleander.)￼ **"I do miss my old office, though... Nice view, great access to lots of brains..." (idle, a reference to Thorney Towers) **"Stop that at once, you bad little boy! It's unnatural!" (when using Telekinesis on him, a reference to the words of his mother) *The teddy bear in Loboto's crib in ''Rhombus of Ruin is the same as the teddy bear in Thorney Towers' asylum grounds. **Additionally, the plush manatee is a reference to Loboto's line "you have the insanity of a manatee!", said to Dogen Boole during the Brain Tumbler Experiment. *His shower cap was given to him by his mother, and is apparently capable of preventing the use of Clairvoyance on him.Mentioned when Raz uses Clairvoyance on him in ''Rhombus of Ruin'' *He has the song Drag Me Down from All Paul on his computer in his lab in the Rhombus of Ruin. *When he flees the Rhombus of Ruin after starting the detonation countdown, he says "you don't have to go home, but you can't stay here". This phrase is used in the song "Closing Time" by Semisonic but originated as an expression used by bartenders when closing their establishments for the night. *Loboto is over 9 feet tall. Mentionned by Doublefine on Twitter. *Loboto owns a walkie talkie called "Loboto Talkie". Gallery Concept Art and Promotional Materials CaligostoConceptArt.png|Concept art. tumblr_mtg25oILOF1rhhn7to2_1280.jpg|Speech pattern concept art. tumblr_mtg25oILOF1rhhn7to4_1280.jpg|Loboto's "Nightmare Lab" concept art as used in the Brain Tumbler Experiment. CaligostoLobotoDDS.jpg|Dr. Loboto concept art, full color. Dr Loboto.jpg|Official render for Psychonauts. ''Psychonauts LobotoFirstAppearence.jpg| Loboto's first appearance in Psychonauts. LobotoAndPokeylope.jpg|Loboto, alongside Mr. Pokeylope. PokeylopePSIBlastingLoboto.jpg|Mr. Pokeylope, using Marksmanship on Loboto. LobotoFalling.jpg|Loboto, falling from Thorney Towers. Docter Loboto.png|Loboto speaking to Dogen Boole. CaligostoLoboto DDS.png|Message shown when attempting to use the Psycho-Portal on Crispin Whytehead and Sheegor. Asylum Credits.png|Loboto and the other asylum inmates, shown during the credits. Loboto Dialogue Portrait.png|Loboto's dialogue portrait. LobotoBodyTexture.png|Texture sheet of Loboto's body. LobotoHeadTexture.png|Texture sheet of Loboto's head. Edgar's Painting of Loboto.png|Edgar Teglee's painting of Loboto. LobotoBlurry.png|Raz's appearance when using Claiyvorance on Crispin Whytehead while disguised as Loboto. Psychonauts in the Rhombus of Ruin CaligostoROR.png|Loboto talking to Raz in his underwater base in the Rhombus of Ruin. CloseUpRedEye.jpg|Close view at Loboto's face. LobotoTeeth.jpg|Close view at Loboto's teeth. ExposedBrain.jpg|Loboto's exposed brain. KidBotoModel.png|Kid Loboto's model. DrLobotoModel.png|Dr. Loboto's model. LobotoInRor.png|Loboto. ABitOfHalitosisAmIRight.png|Loboto, telling that Coach Oleander has a bit of halitosis. LobotoDancing.png|Loboto, dancing and smiling. LobotoDancing1.png|Loboto, dancing. LobotoDancing2.png|An other picture of Loboto, dancing. LobotoDancing3.png|A third picture of Loboto, dancing. LobotoDancing4.png|A last picture of Loboto, dancing. ChildBoto1.png|A first picture of Loboto as a child. ChildBoto2.png|A second picture of Loboto as a child. ChildBoto3.png|A third picture of Loboto as a child. ChildBoto4.png|A last picture of Loboto as a child. LobotoMateModel.png|First Mate Loboto's model. BabybotoModel.png|Doll recreation's model of Loboto as a baby. KidDollModel.png|Doll recreation's model of Loboto as a child. DrLobotoDollModel.png|Doll recreation of Loboto in his bath. Loboto (Mate).jpg|"First Mate" Loboto Monstroboto.jpg|"Monstroboto" BabyLoboto.jpg|Doll recreation of Loboto as a baby inside his mind. Psychonauts in the Rhombus of Ruin 20190302221101.jpg|Doll recreation of Loboto as a kid inside his mind. Psychonauts in the Rhombus of Ruin 20190501195353.jpg| Doll recreation of Loboto in his bath inside his mind. KidLoboto.jpg|Caligosto as a child. Psychonauts in the Rhombus of Ruin 20190303145221.jpg|Young Caligosto using Telekinesis to restore his mental compass. Tex DrLobotoHead Base.png|Texture sheet of Loboto. Tex DrLobotoGown Base.png|Texture sheet of Loboto. Tex DrLobotoApron Base.png|Texture sheet of Loboto. Tex FirstmateLobotoHead Base.png|Texture sheet of "First Mate" Loboto's head. Tex FirstmateLobotoBody Base.png|Texture sheet of "First Mate" Loboto's body. Tex BossLobotoBody Base.png|Texture sheet of Monstroboto. Tex BossLobotoHarness Base.png|Texture sheet of Monstroboto. Tex YoungLobotoHead Base.png|Texture sheet of Young Loboto's head. Tex YoungLobotoBody Base.png|Texture sheet of Young Loboto's body. Tex YoungLobotoTeeth Base.png|Texture sheet of Young Loboto's teeth. Tex BabyDoll Base.png|Texture sheet of doll recreation of Loboto as a baby. Tex KidDoll Base.png|Texture sheet of doll recreation of Loboto as a kid. Tex BathDoll Base.png|Texture sheet of doll recreation of Loboto in his bath. Figment Loboto.png|Figment of Dr. Loboto in the main menu. Psychonauts 2 '' CoachOleanderAlongsideLoboto.png|Dr. Loboto, alongside Coach Oleander. Loboto in PN2 E3 Trailer.jpg|Loboto as shown in the E3 Gameplay trailer. Loboto and Galochio Eyes in PN2 E3 Trailer.jpg|Loboto cowering in fear at the eyes of Galochio, from the trailer. Raz and Loboto in PN2 E3 Trailer.jpg|Raz and Oleander as Loboto's mind overcomes Sasha's construct, from the trailer. References ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Psychics Category:Psychonauts (game) Category:Psychonauts: In the Rhombus of Ruin Category:Psychonauts 2